Lily Evans
by awynn22
Summary: Lily Evans is thrown into a new world where magic is commonplace and everything she knows is different. Can she fit in?
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: none of the characters in this story are mine unless I say otherwise

Lily

Lily Evans came to breakfast scowling. Her parents were cconfused, because Lily was usually a happy, jovial girl.

"Lily, what's the matter?" Her father asked.

Nothing," Lily said sullenly.

"Come on sweetie, you can tell us." Her mother said quietly. But Lily said nothing. And so the days went on, and no one could get a thing out of Lily. No one except her sister, Petunia, could get it out of her.

Petunia found out because she asked Lily what was wrong. Lily said,

"Tuni, I'm different than everyone else. I'm weird. I can do strange things that no one else can."

Petunia said, "No, you're completely normal." Lily said nothing, just picked a flower. "If you're different, then prove it." So Lily said,

"Look." The flower slowly stretched out its petals and then wiggled them around in a completely unflowerlike way.

Petunia said, "Stop it! That's gross!" But anyone could see the awe and longing in her eyes."You're so lucky. I wish I could do that!"

Lily said, "Really? I- I'm not weird? Its not weird?" And Petunia nodded. But all through the rest of the day and the happy and slightly confusing days to come, she remembered those words, and they would give her strength.

Lily's parents realized the change in her. They seemed relieved, if anything. But little did they know that they would soon be facing an upcoming storm. The next day Lily was at the park with Petunia, showing her some odd things the plants would do around her when she heard a small scuffling noise.

"What was that?" Lily asked, confused.

"What was what?" Petunia said, not noticing the noise, as she was so intent on the plants.

"I heard something!" Lily said suspiciously.

"It was just your imagination. Now please show me more!" Lily knew it wasn't just the plants. It was a person, and they knew about her! Lily was going to find out who, and completely accuse them. So she distracted Petunia and went to go search the bushes where the sound came from. She searched and searched but no one was there. The next day the same thing happened, and the next, and the next. Lily was getting exasperated. But finally the person revealed themselves. Lily was performing the first trick she'd ever shown Petunia, when she asked,

"I wonder what I am. I mean who I am." As soon as she had uttered those words, a small, wiry, and rather greasy boy popped up.

"I know who you are! You're a witch!"

"That's not very nice!" Petunia said angrily. And then she searched his face. "Wait, I know who you are! You're that Snape boy!" Snape looked panicked, and then a loud CRACK sounded, and a branch landed on Petunia's shoulder. Her face turned white with pain. Lily looked at him, and then realized something.

"You did that!" And the boy, Snape, started to protest, but by then she was gone, Petunia with her.

Snape

As Lilly ran away with her muggle sister behind her, Severus Snape sighed. He just wanted to tell her that she was magic, just like him. But apparently that was not to be. How was he supposed to say sorry?

A few days later he was back at the park, hoping for Lily to arrive. But it was late and he was about to go home when suddenly a readheaded figure appeared. His breath caught. Could it be her? A few seconds later his thoughts were confirmed when he saw her face. She saw him and turned away.

"I'm not allowed to talk to you." She seemed nervous.

"Please? I can help you! I-I'm magic too!"

"Wait, I'm magic?"

"Yeah! That's what you do with the plants, magic!" She suddenly seemed more conversational. We talked then, her first hesitating, then gathering enthusiasm. She seemed so exited! And when I told her about Hogwarts, well, she was so excited that she almost didn't stop talking about it. So on the day when our owls came, she was so excited that she almost screamed. She came running.

"SEVERUS! SEV! I GOT IN!" She was so happy that she hugged me. Then she stepped back suddenly, looking a little shy. "Um, sorry. Just got a little excited. But, Sev, we got in! My mum was so happy when she saw it, it was almost like she knew about wizards!" I smiled, then she said, " Well, I'd better go, but I just wanted to tell you I got in! See you later!" As she walked away, I smiled, happy that she was happy.

When it was time for Hogwarts, Lily was ecstatic. I was excited too, to tell the truth. But she was just a little confused over the barrier. When I ran through the wall at platform 9, she yelled,

"Oh, I understand!" Then clapped her hand to her mouth, embarrassed. At least, that's what she says she did. I think she screamed, just a little. But then we were there, the magical place called platform 9 3\4, and close to that even more magical place called Hogwarts.


	2. Hogwarts

Lily

She gasped. Everything was so... Magical! She was reminded of a conversation with Severus.

"Sev," she had asked, "How come these wizards and witches aren't found by anyone?"

"Well, we have magic that hides us, and keeps the muggles away."

"But that's impossible! There must be thousands of wizards! There's no way they could all stay hidden!" Severus had just shaken his head.

"When you get your letter, and we get to the train, you'll understand." And now, understand she did. These people simply generated magic. It was in their bones! She looked around and saw a girl that looked rather like Petunia, with her long face and overbite. And, yet again she was transported bavknin time, but this time only a few minutes ago.

"Petunia, come say good bye to your sister."

"I won't! I really won't! Its not fair, why does she get to go?"

"Petunia, we've been through this! You weren't invited, darling." Petunia's upper lip trembled, as if she was about to cry. But then she suddenly yelled,

"Well, I'm glad I wasn't invited! I don't want to go to a school for- for FREAKS! Because thats all they are, a whole bunch of freaks!"

Lily's eyes filled with tears at the thought of it. Her encouraging sister calling her a freak. This thought would also echo through her head, but instead of one of encouragement, it was one that would drag her down. Her head echoed with these gloomy thoughts, until Severus interrupted her.

"Come on! The trains' going to leave!" He shouted loudly. "Let's go!" So she got on, her head now full with thoughts of Hogwarts and houses and feasts and trials. They looked for a mostly empty compartment and found one with three boys, one scraggly looking, one rather handsome, and one rather arrogant looking.

"Can we sit here?" Lily asked nervously. The arrogant looking one was staring at her oddly, and she began to feel uncomfortable. But finally after what seemed like ages, the scraggly one said,

"Of course! Come in!" The others murmured their agreement, and Lily and Severus sat down.

"So, what are your names?" Lily asked the boys.

"Mines Sirius Black."

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"I'm James Potter." Lily said,

"I- I'm Lily Evans. I'm new to magic. And my friend over here is Severus Snape."

"So, what house you want to be in?" Sirius asked after a while. Severus spoke up.

" I want to be in Slytherin. What about you?"

"I want to be in Gryffindor, but my entire family's in Slytherin." Sirius said.

"And here I was, thinking you weren't that bad!" James said, shock on his face. "What about you, Remus?"

"I don't really know, but I'd like either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, I guess."

"Well I am going to being Gryffindor, the home of the brave!" James said, striking a heroic pose.

"You mean the house of the utterly stupid?" Severus said contemptuously.

"Well, Snivulus, at least I don't want to be in the house that sired the evilest people alive!" James said, and then the boys got all offensive. She finally just yelled,

"CALM DOWN!" And then pulled Severus out, stomping angrily away. But those boys got a parting shot.

"Better watch your step, Snivulus, cause we'll be ready!"

After they had left those offensive boys behind, Lily and Severus changed into their robes, and then they talked. Finally the train stopped.

"Are we here? Is- is this Hogwarts?" Lily said, hardly daring to hope.

"Yes." Severus whispered, clearly as in awe as Lily was. Then they heard,

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" And saw a giant of a man waving them over. They followed him and saw thousands of boats.

"Well, what are yer waitin' fer? Get in!" So the first years climbed in, and looked nervously out towards the lake.

The boats started going, and Lily almost tumbled out. Then it was smooth sailing from then on, letting Lily gain a tremendous amount of nerves. Finally the boat ride ended, and they were in the castle. A stern looking woman announced herself as professor McGonagall, and told them to stay put until told otherwise. The first years tittered nervously and Lily was biting her nails. The woman appeared after what seemed ages, and told them to come in single file. The sorting was about to begin.

The first years looked around for the sorting, and then saw a hat. And then to Lily, Severus, and everyone else's surprise, the hat began to sing

 _"Oh, I am the sorting hat, I am the winning thing, just put me on your head and I will tell you where you go..."_

 _"Oh, for I am the sorting hat, I'll tell you if you're a Gryffindor, brave and bold and strong! I'll tell you if you're a Ravenclaw, smart and brainy within! I'll tell you if you're a Slytherin, sneaky and cruel! Or maybe you're a Hufflepuff, loyal to the end! For I am the sorting hat!"_

Everyone was shocked, but they started applauding anyways. Then the professor pulled out a list and said,

"When your name is called, come up and put the hat on your head, then go to the correct table."

"Achyth, Glen!"

The poor boy sat down, shaking. He put the hat on his head and then waited. The hat yelled out,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The boy was still shaking, but also smiling. After a few more names, it was Lily's turn.

"Evans, Lily!" Lily walked up to the hat, sat down and jammed the hat on her head. To her surprise, the hat began to speak.

"Ahh, lots of bravery, and plenty of spirit. You'd better be in..."

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	3. The feast and other stuff

James

James Potter watched as quite possibly the prettiest girl he had ever seen walked up to the Gryffindor table. Sirius scooted over to make room for her, but she must have realized him from the train, and turned towards a group of girls. He sighed, then turned his attention back to the sorting, waiting for it to be his turn, and hoping more than ever that he would be in Gryffindor.

"Potter, James!" James nearly jumped out of his pants, but he didn't. He walked calmly up to the hat, hoping for Gryffindor all the way. He finally got to the hat, hands sweaty. He sat down, and then put the hat on his head. The hat's voice startled James, though he tried not to show it.

"Ah, you are the infamous James Potter! Let us see what house you will be in. You are brave, almost too brave. But you do have a nasty streak. Hmm. Hard to choose. But in the end, I say..."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James almost cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors. He immediately sat down by Sirius and Remus. He said,

"So, interesting hat, Eh?" The boys burst out laughing. Then James noticed a small, ratlike figure leaning in, trying to get in on the conversation. He said,

"Hey, whats your name?" The small boy flinched and said,

"P-Peter P-Pettigrew." He was trembling, obviously afraid.

"So, do you want to hang out with us?" Peter nodded, still wary. "Perfect. We'll see you later." Then the headmaster, Dumbledore, said,

"Now settle down, settle down. I wish to tell you about a rare occurrence that will be happening this year. We have a few people who have worked hard to put this all together."

"We will be having the students from Beauxbatons come to Hogwarts this year to enhance magical cooperation." Dumbledore ignored the shocked gasps coming from the students.

"They will be here for the entire year, and we will treat them like guests. Now, before I am interrupted again, let me say three words most of you will appreciate. Let us eat!"

As soon as he said those words, food popped up on the magical plates. There was desserts of all kinds, and foods of all kinds. The boys started digging in, starving. James dug in more that most, looking like a pig to most girls, but not caring. James said,

"His ur gur ruf!" Sirius swallowed and said,

"What'd you say?" James swallowed and said again,

"This is good stuff!" Remus nodded, unable to say anything with his mouth so full. Finally the boys satisfied their appetites and then the food disappeared.

"Aww," Remus said, upset."I was just going to try the Treacle Tarts!" Sirius and James burst out laughing, attracting the attention of almost everyone. Everyone included Lily, which made him happy. Peter just looked a bit lost. Then Dumbledore stood and called for silence.

"I will be telling you more about the Beauxbatons visit..." James faded out, bored. Beauxbatons were cool, but he cared more about Hogwarts and pranks than some foreigners. He finally started listening towards the end.

"The dance will be in formal wear, and you will have to come. I think that's all. Now turn your attention towards your prefects and follow them to your dormitories. Have a good night!"James asked

"Wait, a dance?" he was quite confused.

"Yeah, a dance, you blockhead!" Sirius said loudly.

"Shh! Keep it down!" Remus commented wryly,

"Looks like someone was daydreaming." James said,

"No!" But at the looks from his friends he said, "Well, maybe." The boys continued to rib him mercilessly, but they finally released some information about the dance.

"Well, you can ask someone, or you can just go by yourself. But attendance is mandatory. And its formal wear, so you need to wear those dress robes you got."

"Ugh." James's head was spinning. But then he realized that this could be the perfect opportunity. He could ask Lily! She just had to stop hating him. But before he could think of anything, they were at the portrait. A prefect said,

"All right, listen up, The password is hippogriff. You got that?" There was a general murmur of assent. The Fat Lady's portrait swung open. James saw an entire lounge-like thing. It was sweet! He was just about to relax on a soft chair when Sirius said,

"Hey look, it's our dorm!" There was indeed a sign baring the words First Years. He smiled as he peeked in. This was even cooler than the common room. He immediately claimed a top bunk. He murmured,

"I could get used to this." Then he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Schedules and Classes

Severus

Severus tried to settle into his new bed, but couldn't. He was anxious about two things. First, that the arrogant boy, James Potter, was looking at Lily in a way he was thoroughly suspicious of, and second, that he was in the house he wanted, but without his best friend. His head spun as he tried to focus on bed. He couldn't though, and so decided to sneak out and do something to occupy himself. As he got into the common room, his eyes alighted on his potions book. He wanted very badly to try some potions out, as he felt very inclined to it. So he pulled out his caldron and put it in a less damp area, without any carpet. He set a fire underneath it, and then began.

A few hours later he was finished with his third and best potion. He finally felt tired, so he slipped off to bed, feeling successful.

Then next day he waited outside the Gryffindors portrait hole for Lily. She was an early riser, which made him glad because people were starting to give him strange looks.

"Oh, hullo Sev!" She smiled brightly at him, and he responded dully,

"Hello. You sleep well?" She nodded happily. Then they started talking about classes and what ones they were exited for. Then Severus heard a rather arrogant voice.

"Oh, Snivulus, why are you here? This lovely Gryffindor has nothing to do with you because, as I remember, you said you'd never have anything to do with a Gryffindor." It was James.

"Well, Potter," Severus said smugly, "I was talking about stupid Gryffindors." James looked shocked at that and so he and Lily walked away, him glad to have shown that idiot Potter what he got. They continued their conversation, unaware of a few angry Gryffindors behind them, whispering angrily. As they split up, Severus was feeling much better about his day.

Severus was sitting on the edge of his seat anticipating the new schedule. He was particularly exited for potions. As soon as he got his schedule he read eagerly.

 **Severus Snapes schedule**

First hour: Defence Against the Dark Arts

Second hour: Potions with the Gryffindors

Third hour: History of Magic

Fourth hour: Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws

Fifth hour: Charms with the Gryffindors

Sixthhour: Herbology with the Hufflepuffs

Severus smiled. He was now officially a student at Hogwarts.

Lily

Lily smiled at the short price of paper in her hands. She was going to Transfiguration first, and was extremely exited. As far as she knew, Transfiguration was all about changing things into other spells were supposedly quite tricky though.

Severus looked at her from across the room, his face shining with excitement. They were actually going to do wizarding stuff! She finished her last bite of toast, then raced to Transfiguration. As soon as she got there, she saw a small ratlike boy. She recognized him from when she had encountered James.

"Hello?" She said warily. The boy jumped in surprise.

"Oh! H-hello." She said

"What's your name?" And in her mind she thought, _and your status with James Potter._

"My names Peter P-pettigrew." She smiled at him and said,

"Its nice to meet you Peter. My names Lily Evans." They struck up a conversation, him stuttering slightly. As soon as everyone else arrived, he disappeared into the crowd. _Well,_ she thought happily, _at least not all of Potter's friends are stupid._ Then the door opened and out stepped Professor McGonagall. She beckoned them in. Once everyone was settled, she said

"Hello, everyone, I am Professor McGonagall, your Transfiguration teacher. I expect you all to do well and behave. Now I will explain to you the basics of Transfiguration." As she went on, Lily noticed many confused looks. Lily wasn't sure why. It made complete sense to her. As soon as Professer McGonagall told them to turn a match into a needle many hands shot up looking for guidance. Lily ignored them and began. She whispered the spell to herself, then said it again, louder this time while waving her wand. The match jumped a little and she leaned in to see that it had turned silvery. She tried again and it became sharper. She smiled, glad she was doing well. Then, near the end of class, a loud shout came from James Potter's area.

"Professor! I've done it! Its turned into a needle!" It was arrogant James Potter himself. Lily hated him even more and tried again. This time it became a real needle. She raised her hand and when the Professor came over she showed her the needle. Professor McGonagall smiled approvingly. Lily ended that class with a smile on her face. She had actually done it! She couldn't wait to tell Severus about it. Then Peter showed up.

"G-good, job Lily!" He said excitedly. "I almost got it to turn silver!" He added happily. She smiled at him and they continued to talk all the way to the dungeons. There she saw Severus. She turned to see if Peter wanted to meet Severus, but he had disappeared. She shrugged and walked over to him.

"Sev!" She said excitedly, "Guess what? I actually got my match to turn into a needle!" He applauded her and then told her all about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then the door opened a crack and she saw a plump figure. He opened the door fully and said extravagantly,

"Welcome to Potions! This is where you will learn amazing things!" The students looked rather exited as they rushed in. Lily and Severus sat together and got out their stuff. The professor walked over to his desk and said,

"Now, who here is ready to learn about potions?" But before Lily could say anything he said, "Oh, yes that reminds me. My names Professor Slughorn. Now, let me tell you about potions." And he too told them all about what they were to learn. Lily was spellbound. She was ready to start. And so, when the professor told them to start with a simple potion called Ongarnia, Lily jumped at the chance. She began doing the potion, until it said to add essence of sandstone. She frowned. Severus was frowning as well.

"This really should be essence of moonstone." She whispered quietly. "Moonstone corresponds with the fairy tears." Severus nodded. So she decided to change it up a little. She put in the moonstone instead and watched as it changed into the correct color. After she finished the potion, Professor Slughorn smiled.

" Perfect!" He exclaimed. Then the bell rang and the others all handed in their potions as they walked out.


	5. The Beauxbatons

Lily

Lily smiled as the day ended. She had done fairly well for her first day. Her face was plastered with a smile as she talked to Severus. Her nodded along to her rambling. Then he grimaced and said,

"Lily, I see my common room. I'll see you later, though. After all, the Beatxbatons are coming tomorrow." He smiled and walked off. Lily sighed. She wished that she had some girl friends. The girls she had sat with the night before seemed nice, but as soon as she had mentioned Severus, they had looked at her oddly. Apparently she wasn't supposed to be friends with Slytherins. As she frowned, her eyes alighted on a girl who was looking a little lonely. Lily walked over to her.

"Hello," Lily said hesitantly.

"Oh! Hello," the girl said back.

"Um, what's your name?"

"Miranda Mumblewed," the girl said quietly.

"My names Lily Evans. Are you okay if I, um, sit by you? Y'know, at dinner?" The other girl looked around as if Lily was talking to someone else.

"Of course!" The girl said happily. "No one's ever asked me that before." The two girls started talking, both extremely exited. When Lily mentioned Severus, Miranda said,

"Oh yeah, you were talking to him before, weren't you? He seemed nice." That's when Lily was sure she had found the perfect friend. The two girls even agreed on their theory that James was an arrogant prat, and that Sirius was much too handsome for his own good. They didn't notice that the two boys they were talking about were right behind them, and they didn't notice them wince at the comparisons. They smiled at one another as they talked, and then Lily said,

"Really, the thing James Potter does that annoys me the most is that thing with his hair. I don't understand why he does that. Its messy enough." Miranda said,

"Yes, but its not all bad. He's a little bit cute."

Lily mused, " Yes, he's a little bit cute... But I would never like him, he's too annoying." Miranda nodded. Then Lily noticed where they were.

"Wow, we got here fast!" The girls were in the great hall, getting ready to sit down. They sat down, then noticed the very person they had been talking about right across from them. He ruffled his hair and then said,

"Hello, ladies. I hear you've been talking about me." Lily rolled her eyes. Then Miranda said,

"Sure, we're talking about you. I mean, why wouldn't we talk about an egotistical prat?" Lily caught on quickly.

"I mean, they're all the rage lately. They are the envy of all!" James looked confused. Lily laughed at his expression and then quickly blushed a deep red. She didn't want him to think that she liked him. He didn't catch on, and Lily sighed in relief. Then she started talking to Miranda, glad she didn't just have to sit there like yesterday. Then the food popped up. Lily smiled at it and piled some on her plate. She noticed a bunch of French foods, and guessed that it was because of the Beaxbatons arrival the next day. It was all very delicious. Very good. She especially liked the crêpes. They were so sugary. But as Lily inhaled the sugary goodness, she realized that James was staring at her, and glared at him. Then she ate some more and then saw Miranda laughing at her.

"You've got some, um, sauce on on your face." She wiped at her face with a napkin that randomly appeared.

"Did I get it?"

"Yeah." She finished her food, a cheeseburger and fries, and then they went back to the common room. Lily laughing as she saw how much stuff really was on her face.

James

Lily was really cute, even with food all over her face. James sighed as she noticed him watching her, and saw her glare at him. He was wishing very hard that she didn't hate him when he noticed she was gone. He sighed again, then decided to try those crêpes. They looked pretty good, after all.

After James had eaten about ten of the crêpes, he toddled back to the common room, extremely full. He got to the portrait and then realized he couldn't remember the password. He was just cursing himself for forgetting when a random person came up. She said

"Oh! Um, have you forgotten the password?" James nodded. She said,

"Well, I think its hippogriff, but..." As soon as she had said hippogriff the portrait had opened. James smiled thankfully at her, then waddled through the portrait hole. Lily was stranding right there, and he accidentally-on-purpose fell onto her.

"Oof! Crap, Potter, what're you doing? Gerroff me!" She shoved him off her. He blushed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry, Evans. I thought that there might be some sort of treasure where you were standing, so I fell on you to make you move." She just shook her head at his antics. She muttered something about bed and friends who obviously wanted to embarrass her. James just looked at her and wondered what the heck she was talking about. She pushed past him and headed for her dorm, and he did the same.

The next day James wondered what the heck he was doing eating more food. He was still full from his last meal. But he had to get himself full first. After all, the kids from Beauxbatons were coming today. After he finished he told Peter his instructions.

"Talk to Lily, and if possible, only if possible, try to get her to hate me a little less, please." Peter nodded, and scurried off. Then James started off to transfiguration with his friends behind him. Remus was chuckling quietly to himself. James was tempted to spin around and ask him what the heck he was laughing about, but he decided against it.

After all of his classes, James was feeling rather exited. The Beauxbatons were coming today, and he wanted to see what they came in. He raced to his dormitory and freshened himself up. The headmaster himself had asked them to look nice. So he tried to comb his hair, but it wasn't working. So he abandoned the attempt and just walked outside. Everyone was amassed at the balcony, so he shoved his way to where his friends were.

"Any sign of them?" They shook their heads.

"Dang. Well, we just have to be prepared. So look in the sky, in the lake, pretty much anywhere. Be prepared!" After his little speech, James looked around for anything. He didn't see anything, until he saw a whole bunch of pegasi in the sky. Just as he saw those, Remus shouted,

"Look! In the lake!" Thousands of giant seahorses were coming up.

"They really know how to make an entrance," Sirius remarked wryly. James just smiled. The Beauxbatons had arrived, and there was sure to be a feast.


	6. Meeting the Beauxbatons

**I am so sorry for the very very long delay, I have been busy lately. Actually, I have just been lazy... Sorry about that. Anyways, this chapter goes out to Milou Milou, Thanks for following this! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Miranda Mumblewed, Not Harry Potter, unfortunately.**

Severus

Severus stared at the students piling into the Hogwarts main entrance. He really didn't care much for them, but Lily was exited, so he would playact, just for her. He really wished that it was the students from Durmstrang, he heard that they were very skilled in the Dark Arts. But you never know, these students could know some Dark arts as well. He looked around for Lily. He was really wanting to see her expression. He looked around for a flash of red. There! He yelled,

"Lily! Hey, Lily, wait up!" The red slowed down, and Severus shoved his way through the crowd. He caught up to her eventually, and said, "So, you excited about this?" The redhead nodded happily.

"Isn't this just so exciting? I mean how often do you get to meet foreign students? Not a lot, I think. But these guys are magic foreign exchange students!" Lily continued on, rambling about everything. Then she stopped. "I did it again, didn't I?" He nodded. "Sorry. I am just so excited!" Severus looked over at Miranda, Lily's newfound friend. She didn't hate him, so he thought that she was a suitable companion for Lily. He addressed Miranda.

"Are you exited as well?" she nodded barely, and so then Lily jumped in.

"Yeah, she's way exited. She saw..." As Lily trailed off, Miranda's face turned unnaturally white.

"She saw what?" Severus pressed, then saw Miranda's face. "Um, never mind. Its probably girly anyways." Lily and Miranda both looked extremely relived. Then an annoying voice came from behind Severus.

"But Snivilus, I thought that you were a girl. After all, your hair is long enough for it!" It was James Potter. Lily looked at him, ready to hex him into oblivion, if she knew any hexes.

"James Potter, you'd better leave him alone, or else I-I'll um, I'll, well, do something horrible to you!" James was not afraid, oddly enough. But then Miranda said quietly,

"Lily, my brothers taught me the most excellent Bat-Bogey Hex. if you want, I'll use it on him." Lily smiled wickedly, and replied,

"Well, you can, but only if him and his cronies aren't out of here in ten seconds. Ten, nine" The boys all scurried away from them, rather quickly. Miranda smiled. Severus was laughing too, but inside he groaned. Potter was going to tease him mercilessly for this. They continued on, talking about the moment until they got to the Great Hall. Then he split away from them, waving slightly. Again he wondered what these Beauxbatons were like. But he shook it off, and sat down by a few other boys, named Avery and Mulciber. Then he waited for the Beauxbatons to arrive.

Lily

Lily was very exited. She said to Miranda,

"Oh, Miranda, aren't you just SO excited?" Miranda nodded, but Lily could tell that she really was excited. Especially about a certain Beauxbatons boy. Lily remembered when she pointed him out.

"Look, over there!" Miranda had said loudly. Lily had looked and saw a rather nice-looking boy, but then he had disappeared before she could get a better look at him.

"So," Lily said loudly, "What about," she lowered her voice here, "That boy? Would you say that he is more handsome than Black, or cuter than Potter? Not that its hard to be cuter than Potter."

"Well," Miranda said hesitantly, "He is definitely handsomer than Black and Potter combined."

"Ooh, can't wait to see him!" Lily said playfully. Then another voice dropped in.

"Yes, I can't wait to meet him either! Who is handsomer than me and James combined?" It was Black. Lily faced him and said,

"A very nice person who will be glad to shove your face in one of the many Hogwarts toilets." Sirius winced.

"Doesn't seem very nice to me," He complained. Lily ignored him and focused on the doors, waiting eagerly for the first students to come filtering through. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the Beauxbaton students filtered through. After they were all there, Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced,

"Welcome, Beauxbaton students! Please take a seat at one of the four Hogwarts tables. As soon as you do, the food shall appear." The students all sat down. Most of the girls went towards the Ravenclaw table, but a few went to the Gryffindor table. The boys went mostly to the Gryffindor table, but a few went towards Hufflepuff. She knew it was rude, but she was secretly glad that none of the Beauxbatons went to the Slytherin table. Then Miranda said nervously,

"He's coming over here!" Lily looked where she was pointing and saw a very handsome boy walking straight towards them. Miranda was blushing bright red. He came over and said quietly,

"Can I sit here?" Lily nodded yes, as Miranda was much too embarrassed to say anything. He sat down and said to Miranda, "So, what are your names?" Miranda squeaked out,

"My name i-is Miranda Mumblewed, a-and that is L-Lily Evans." He smiled at her, then turned to Lily, and said quietly,

"Is she nervous? If so, please reassure her zat I do not bite. Also, before you ask, my name is Jake." Lily said,

"She's just a bit nervous. But let me ask you, why don't you have much of an accent?" He chuckled and replied,

"I don't have much of an accent because I have been practicing my English." Lily nodded. It made sense. they continued to talk, Miranda even venturing to ask a few questions. They didn't realize that the food was up, or that they were eating it, they were so involved in the conversation.

Meanwhile, James was glaring at the trio, wanting to bite the boy's head off. He got all of Lily's attention, and she hated him. It was unfair. He related this all to Sirius and Remus, and then said,

"So what do you think?" Remus said,

"James, you don't have to be afraid that he likes Lily, because I think that he likes Miranda. He's sitting closer to her, and is trying to get her to join the conversation. Do you see?" James nodded, again surprised at the boy's expertise in girls.

Lily was laughing her head off when the food disappeared. Jake had just told a particularly funny joke. As soon as she had calmed down, the crowd silenced, and Dumbledore stood up.

"I hope that you all enjoyed that feast, and wish you the ability to walk to the dorms. All Beauxbatons will be staying in two houses, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. I leave it to you to find sleeping arrangements, but do not be afraid to ask a teacher for help. I do not need to remind you this, but boys with boys, and girls with girls. Thank you, and good night. You are dismissed!"

The girls led Jake to the Gryffindor common room. Then they realized that they had a problem. Where was Jake going to sleep? Lily was just starting to worry when James Potter said,

"Don't worry about it, he can sleep with us." Lily didn't trust him, but Jake seemed eager enough. So she and Miranda waved him goodnight and left, leaving the boys to deal with the sleeping arrangements.

That night, after Lily fell asleep, she dreamed of Miranda and Jake holding hands, and her and James Potter planning a prank together. She turned in her sleep and thought to herself, _Like that's ever going to happen._


End file.
